A Weekend at Naruto's
by Kantwon
Summary: With a weekend full of Naruto, Jiraiya, ramen, and other disastrous events that lies ahead can Shikamaru survive the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

A Weekend at Naruto's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Decided to write this for fellow Shikamaru fans out there. Even though I'm not sure if this will be good enough but we'll see.

It was like any other morning in the Nara household. The father was at the table drinking coffee and what not, while the mother was busy waking up Shikamaru from his peaceful dream and dragging to the kitchen table to eat the breakfast that was prepared from him. Still feeling tired from not enough sleep he put his head on the table hoping no one would disturb him.

Luckily, for Shikamaru his mother was to distracted with the letter she just received in the mail. After reading over it twice she decided to read the good news, well good news for her and bad news to the other two male house members.

"I just got a letter from sister" as Shikamaru's mother held up the letter with a smile on her face. The instant Shikamaru's father heard that he looked up from his newspaper with a look of fear on his face. Then Shikamaru's mother continued with the contents of the letter.

"She and her husband are expecting real soon and she invites to be there to support her." Shikamaru's father then put his head on the table imitating his son's actions.

Then a loud shriek echoed loud enough to where even the neighbors can here. "GET UP", of course both shout up in an instant. All Shikamaru could do was think to himself while eating breakfast. "Does she have to be that loud? I'm surprised we still have windows after that. How troublesome".

After finishing, his mother quickly clean the table and washed the dishes, then turned to her husband and son. "Well don't just sit there go pack up we are going to leave in an hour. "How long do we have to stay?"

"My sister needs us for the whole weekend." Shikamaru quick to ask his own question. "When she means us does she mean only you two and not me because I don't want to go." Shikamaru's mother turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "Of course you are going what else did you think were your options." Shikamaru sunken his shoulders and frowned, "can't I just stay home by myself." Shikamaru's mother just laughed.

Shikamaru thought it was weird hearing his mother laugh since most of the time all he gets out of her is orders. After the short burst of laughter, "of course not who knows what could happen. Your too lazy to get out of bed so who knows what crazy person could just break in. Also, I definitely do not want any female visitors in this house while I'm not here. I know what type of things you would do if you had a girl here"

After hearing, that Shikamaru was in complete shock only thinking to himself. "Does she hear herself speak honestly I just want to stay home." Shikamaru's father decided to break the silence with his question. "Well do I have to go?" Only to catch a death glare from his wife. Only to quickly respond, "never mind I'll go get packing right now". After leaving the room, Shikamaru continued trying to persuade his mom into not making him go.

"Can't I stay at Choji's house for the weekend?" Almost going into another fit of laughter. "You know that Choji and his family are still away for the week, but I think I might have an idea who you could stay with." Shikamaru was now confused since he never considered the thought of his mother actually letting stay with someone.

"Well who as long it's not with Ino she's troublesome" After hearing that she laugh at her son again. "Of course not, but I decided to let you with someone who has lots of energy that can keep you busy." Shikamaru began to think whom could his mother be talking about before he guess his mother dropped the bomb on him.

"No one other then Naruto Uzamaki" Shikamaru almost had a heart attack after hearing that and all he could say is why. "Well he is one of your friends and he seems to be energetic plus he has Kakashi always checking up on him." From the other room Shikamaru could even hear his father laughing.

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter if things go well I'll make the chapters longer. Also, what will it be like staying at Naruto's for an entire weekend?


	2. Chapter 2

A Weekend at Naruto's

A/N: I would like to thank the two who enjoyed the first chapter. Rose Thomas and anythingrandom, this chapter is for you two and any other people who is now reading this. Tell your friends about this story if they go to fanfiction if not still tell them. Also I found the names of Shikamaru's mom and dad yay!

Shikaku had finished his outburst of laughter a few seconds before Shikamaru came in with a look of distraught on his face. "Dad please tell me that you are not agreeing to this." Shikaku stopped what he wasdoing for a couple of seconds. "Son I'm going to tell you some advice that will save you a lot of troublesome moments." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in curiosity and asked, "What is it?"

Shikaku looked right at his son as said, "Don't argue with your mother and when you get older don't argue with your wife." Shikamaru instantly held his head down in disbelief after hearing his father's so called advice. Feeling defeated, Shikamaru could only say, "You are so whipped." Shikaku only shrugged his shoulders, "Better being whipped then having anybroken bones, but if you think differently then we should ask your mother what she thinks."

It only took Shikamaru a second to think of an accurate possibility of his mom's response and actions. It was too frightening for him to see it actually happening. Running out of options Shikamaru wanted to know what his father thought. "But do you believe what mom said?" Shikaku continued packing the last of his items before responding.

"Well of course you are lazy, that's something that can never be denied. When you were a baby, you were even lazy. Instead of crying and being hyperactive, all you did was lie down and sleep. Which made it a lot easier for me and I'm still thankful to this day you stayed that way."

Shikamaru at the time only raised his eyebrow again. "Okay well what about the other thing mom was trying to point out." Shikaku let out a big sigh and began answering. "Well at least you were born with my good looks, but when it comes to charm you getting a girlfriend is looking pretty grim."

Shikamaru felt like it was déjà vu all over gain. As if he couldn't believe what his parents are telling him. "Whatdoes that have to do withthe problem I'm facing now." Now Shikaku had raised his eyebrow. "Well one day the Nara charm will kick in and you'll be fighting off the girls with a stick. The same thing happened to me when I was just a little older then you."

Shikamaru just stared at his dad in disbelief thinking to himself. "It's like both of them are just planned this to either confuse or make me miserable today. Shikaku reading his son's face, "Now I know you don't believe but from what I seen there is a little Nara charm working."

Shikamaru was still staring at his father but this time actually started to respond. "Of course I don't believe you. I think you are just making that upand what are talking about working for me." Shikaku grinned at his son, "I remember when you fought that girl from the other village, and her name was temeri, temieri, now I remember Temari. I see you worked a little magic on her nice going son."

Shikamaru's jaw had dropped and he fell to the floor in shock. Yoshino had walked in the room not thinking of any reason why her son was on the floor and stood over him. "Shikamaru go pack your clothes and get ready to leave you don't want to be late." Shikamaru stayed in the same spot not showing any signs of movement.

Yoshino then grabbed her son's ankles and dragged him into his room without a care of any possibility of carpet burns that could be inflicted on Shikamaru, with the occasional occurence of Shikamaru's head hitting the door frame. Ten minutes later, thanks to forceful and scary tactics of his mother Shikamaru was packed and standing in front of Naruto's door ready for whatever the weekend had in stored for him.

Shikamaru knocked on the Naruto's door to only be met with a very excited Naruto. "Hey Shikamaru we're going to have so much fun this weekend believe it!" Shikamaru walked inand was shocked by the sight of Naruto's place.

It was completely clean. The floors and tables looked like they were brand new and so did the couch, which Shikamaru was going to enjoy for the whole weekend. Shikamaru put his stuff down and turned to Naruto. "So what are we going to do today?" Naruto put on his shoes (or whatever they wear on their feet) and responded.

"We're going to go see Jiraiya, he wanted us to do him some kind of favor." Shikamaru now wondered who was this Jiraiya person Naruto was talking about. "So who is Jiraiya?" Naruto started walking to the door to leave and said. "He's a powerful ninja who supervises my training and he is perverted hermit that likes to look at women any chance he gets."

Shikamaru repeated what Naruto had just said to him in his head, only to think to himself. "What have I gotten myself into?"

A/N: In the next chapter Shikamaru meets Jiraiya. Soon Jiraiya learns of Shikamaru's jutsus and figures a way to use that into helping him with his data collecting.


	3. Chapter 3

A Weekend at Naruto's

A/N: Answering the questions in the reviews, no this will not turn into a pairing story this is just humor but, Naruto will be in every chapter now that he is introduced and I will include everyone else. Well I'll try actually. Also, I will not change Shikamaru's personality and make him a pervert.

…

Shikamaru just stared at Naruto as he was leaving the house. Naruto now noticing that Shikamaru was not moving at all, turned around and look in Shikamaru's direction.

"Well come on I want you to meet Jiraiya." As Naruto motioned his hand for Shikamaru to follow him. Shikamaru was still not convinced the idea of meeting the man Naruto just described to him. "Naruto I think I should take a rain check. Besides he probablydoesn't even know me."

Naruto wasn't going to give up on bringing Shikamaru along with him. " That doesn't matter, the perverted hermit won't even mind." The words perverted hermit ranged in Shikamaru's head like bell, he knew that something was going to go wrong today and decided to go along because there was no way he was going talk Naruto out of a decision today.

Naruto and Shikamaru left the house, ventured to meet Jiraiya, but of course, Naruto took a little detour, and stopped for some ramen at his favorite spot. At the ramen shop Naruto was devouring bowl after bowl of ramen. Shikamaru was amazed of how much he could eat.

"Wow this is his fourth bowl of ramen the owner must be glad to have Naruto as a customer. He must make a fortune off of Naruto every week." Shikamaru just satin silenced pondering to himself the size of Naruto's stomach. Until the smell of a dog distracted him away from his thoughts. But this wasn't just any smell it was none other then Kiba and his faithful companion Akamaru.

"I see Naruto is pigging out on his normal serving of one hundred pounds of ramen." Naruto looked and tried to respond but it was a failed attempt as instead of words chewed pieces of ramen and broth came out.

Shikamaru just shook his head, while Kiba laughed at Naruto. "Next time try swallowing your food if you are going to make a comeback I don't think spitting food at people counts as one." Naruto finally took the time to take Kiba's advice and now he finally had an empty mouth.

"Can it dog boy who asked you anyway, besides why are you out of your cage is it time for your flea bath." Naruto said with his usually grin. That remark ticked off Kiba. "Watch it ramen boy at least I have a reason for the way I smell too bad for you it your natural odor."

As the argument went on, Shikamaru wondered to himself if it would have been better just to go with his parents. He could have saved him the trouble of this argument and any other oblivious event that was to occur this weekend.

"You know what dog boy I don't have time for you today so consider yourself lucky." Naruto had finally finished his last bowl of ramen even though he wanted more, but with Kiba there he didn't want to stick around. But, Kiba was determined to get the last insult. "Yeah I'm lucky I don't have to see your face for awhile I don't want to ruin my appetite if I'm lucky."

Before Naruto could respond Shikamaru decided to end it so he could meet Jiraiya and go do what he loves doing best, watching the clouds. "Naruto lets go we shouldn't keep Jiraiya waiting any longer." Shikamaru had a point so Naruto paid for his food and stood up to leave.

Kiba was confused by the fact that Shikamaru and Naruto are actually hanging out with eachother. It wasn't a sight he thought he ever seen. "Wait Shikamaru why are you with Naruto." Shikamaru was hesitating to answer but decided to anyway. "I'm staying at his house for the weekend, while my parents are away."

A grin crept on Kiba's face and he knew it was the perfect opportunity for one more insult. "Well good luck Shikamaru I really do hope you survive the weekend. If you don't I'll make sure to keep Naruto away from your funeral." And with that, Kiba walked off laughing.

Naruto was furious but decided on a plan on how to get back at Kiba. He was sure to make him pay.

After walking for half an hour, they reached their destination to find a man in a red shinobi outfit with huge white hair staring through the bush who seems to be giggling.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Hey perverted hermit what are you doing?" Jiraiya pulled his head out of the bushes and turned to see Naruto and someone else who he wasn't expecting to see. "Naruto I'm collecting data how many times do I have to tell you that. Also what is Shikamaru doing here?"

Shikamaru was shocked that the man knew his name. "How do you know my name?" Jiraiya had put away his scope (A/N: Actually I don't know what it's called I never heard him call it anything in the anime so I just assumed it's a scope of some sorts) "You are Shikaku's son. You look just like him and you have your hair in the same style as your father." Shikamaru was amazed that this man knew his father.

"He always wear his hair like that. I bet his kids will even wear his hair like that. It will be a long line of dull pony tailed hair ninjas. I fell bad for whoever his wife might be." As Naruto put his arms behind his head. Shikamaru was a little annoyed by the statement. "Shut up Naruto."

As Jiraiya looked at Shikamaru it soon donned on him that Shikamaru could manipulate his shadow and make people do whatever he wanted to. Soon Jiraiya had an idea on how this could help him in with his "data collecting".

"So Shikamaru I assume you know the shadow possession jutsu right." Jiraiya had shown an interest into Shikamaru's abilities. "Yeah I know that and some other jutsu's involving my shadow." Jiraiya continued to ask. "Well show me your shadow possession and you Naruto as an example."

Shikamaru agreed, but Naruto wasn't too happy about it before he could complain his body was already in Shikamaru's possession. Shikamaru started doing a number of odd poses the sameposes he does in Narutimate Hero 3 (A/N: Anyone unfamiliar with Narutimate Hero 3 it's a fighting game for PS2. It was only released in Japan. But, for us American fans we were lucky to receive Ultimate Ninja. Which is the same as the first NH. But, the jutsu's in NH 3 is much better. To see it go to youtube and search for Narutimate Hero 3 specials and watch part 1 to see it) Jiraiya was happy to see that his plan was going to be a success. "Okay you now stop I see that you well trained in this jutsu, so I have a real challenge for you." Shikamaru released Naruto and Naruto was glad to have control over his body.

Jiraiya motioned Shikamaru to crouch right next to him and told him that he should try to stretch his shadow all the way down the cliff and try to use it on a group of unsuspecting girls in bikinis that were having fun in the water.

Shikamaru just stared at Jiraiya knowing that this would end up troublesome for everyone and Naruto had intervened to speak his mind. "What you just want to Shikamaru to help you with your perverted fantasies." Jiraiya was quick to defend himself and explained that if Shikamaru could stretch his shadow that far it could be helpful in future missions giving him a stealthy advantage.

Shikamaru realized that Jiraiya had a point and decided to follow the idea hoping that it wasn't going to cause any trouble. As Shikamaru stretched his shadow he was, able toentrapped the girls. When Shikamaru raised his arm so did the girls in unison, who were confused about why there bodies were moving against their will.

Jiraiya couldn't hide the smile on his face nor the blush, seeing that Shikamaru now had possession of their bodies he thinking of what to do next. For Jiraiya thelimits were endless to him as he tries to decide what to do next from the many "ideas" in his head.

…

A/N: In the next chapter, Jiraiya decides on what should happen next for his data collecting. Also how will this end when the girls get their bodies back under their control. In addition, more people will be featuring in the next chapter. So review and tell other people so they can review. I need more reviews.


End file.
